


Come Visit Me In My Garden

by abcsupercorp



Series: Hanahaki Disease [7]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Assisted Suicide, Crying, F/F, Gods, Grim Reapers, Hanahaki Disease, Hosie, Lots of Angst, Pining, Sad with a Happy Ending, Slow Burn, Soulmates, Suicidal Thoughts, Twelve Gods of Olympus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Twin flame, a lot of crying, hosie endgame?, inspired by another au, lots of pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:27:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26538067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp
Summary: All it took was one look at Hope and Landon being rejoined and each other's epic lovers to cause an uncomfortable churning inside Josie Saltzman's stomach. Then it leads to a tightness of breath in her chest, finally it results in a tingling sensation burning it's way up Josie's throat. Amongst all the other dramas and problems in the Supernatural world, Josie Saltzman decided this was nothing to worry about. It would just pass, this was just her trepidation, stupid anxiety telling her that Hope would forget all about her existence after getting lost in the love she has for Landon. Just stupid teenage anxiety and angst.. Nothing to worry about...Right?Wrong.OR:Another Hosie Hanahaki au :DAnd it gets out of handTW// Implied suicide, blood and death.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson & Lizzie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Series: Hanahaki Disease [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918486
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Act I: Scene I: Sapphire Rose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This story was (heavily) inspired by the author of "Take A Visit Into My Garden." Though it's unique in it's own way! <3

Nothing really changes when it comes to love. Love is this powerful emotion that creates a strange kind of emotion. Love is a powerful emotion that makes you do maddening things. It creates such a rush in your heart that you want to do backflips off of a building or want to sing your heart out until the world slowly fades out of your sight. - That's how Josie Saltzman feels for Hope Mikaelson. Hope Mikaelson, the girl Josie's so inevitably in love with, even before she got her memory back. A love so strong, it could inevitably save the world. Though unfortunately, not all love stories have a happy, fairy tale ending. Josie's love for Hope upheld the worlds and everything around it. A connection so profound and so inevitably heartbreaking, that it could save the world. That's how strong Josie's love was for Hope Mikaelson. The kind of epic love that makes you do the stupidest things ever, like accidentally setting someone's room on fire or causing an act of jealousy during a football game. 

Josie Saltzman, twin, daughter, friend, siphoner, violin player. Josie is outside, playing her violin and hums to herself when she hears a laugh. A laugh that clenches her heart strings so hard, it renders her ability to breathe, but only momentarily. She looks over and finds Hope and Landon. They are laughing, holding hands and Landon spins Hope around, Hope smiling at her with fondness and love in her eyes, a genuine happiness that Josie wants Hope to have.

Josie continues to play Mozart on her violin, reading the music sheet on her music stand, when she hears a voice. 

"Hey Josie." Says the voice.

Josie looks up from the music sheet to see Hope and Landon, inches away from her. Josie gulps. She's been actively avoiding the couple for several days now. It hurts to be near them. It hurts so _fucking_ much. It's been a little over a week, roughly, almost two since Landon broke up with her and ran off to yell his love to Hope seconds after. Not that Josie could blame him, she knows what it's like to be in love with Hope, because Josie Saltzman, too, is in love with her. Her love is so strong for Hope she swears it's intoxicating. Has anyone seen Hope Mikaelson? Who wouldn't be in love with her? Though of course, Josie was in love with Hope. When everyone got their memories back, Josie also got all her feelings bad for Hope. A wave of raw, intoxicating emotions that it almost set her ablaze. It was relentless how powerful her love was for Hope. When everyone remembered Hope, most remembered her as Hope Mikaelson, daughter of Klaus Mikaelson and Hayley Marshall or the only tribrid to exist. But not Josie. For Josie, Hope was more than just the daughter of Klaus and Hayley. No, to Josie, Hope Andrea Mikaelson is the girl Josie's been crushing on since they first met, love at first sight, much like Josie's favorite mythology story, the love story of Mark Anthony and Cleopatra. Hope Mikaelson, the girl Josie's so inevitably, undoubtedly, irrevocably, in love with. Hope Mikaelson, the girl who Josie accidentally set rooms on fire because her love was so strong. Hope Mikaelson, the girl who Josie has felt drawn to since she was young and desperately craved to get to know, desperately craved that the older girl noticed her existence. Hope Mikaelson, the girl who tried to act tough and mean when really just desperately she wanted a friend and Josie tries and tries to break through to her shell so Hope would give her the time of day, pay attention to her, notice her. Hope Mikaelson, the girl who gave Josie a gift like no other. A gift to allow her to feel seen, feel heard, feel listened to. Hope Mikaelson, the girl who was so lonely after the death of her parents, she'd poke everyone around her because she was just in desperate need for a friend, that Josie would poke and poke back, prying out any reaction out of the girl. Hope Mikaelson. Josie's epic love. The love that nobody seems to believe in besides stories in fairytales or unrealistically cheesy romance films that Josie secretly finds herself binging. The epic love her mother used to talk about. The kind of love that Hope and Landon share. 

Josie bites her lip, her stomach recoiling in discomfort. Her throat burning and her lungs rendering her helpless. It was hard to breathe, it was hard to think, hard to speak. "Hi," she said softly.

"Josie," says Hope, she moves closer to Josie that Josie's heart skips several beats and her skin can feel the tingling feeling of Hope's breath, catching a whiff of her botanic mixed with a woodsy and honeydew and pine perfume "I didn't know you played violin." 

"Yep," Josie says softly. Her body is trembling but she tries to ignore it. "I've been playing it since I was like 12."

"Maybe you could play for Hope and I sometime." Landon smiles as he melts away into a puddle of pure adoration, looking directly at Hope. 

"Maybe.." Josie replies. 

It's been a while since she's interacted with Hope and Landon. Ever since they got back together, she spent most of her time in her room, moping about what could have been. Sulking in her own pity and despair. She can't get in the way of Hope and Landon. They're meant to be. That's the only real reason her and Landon gravitated towards each other. Because their hearts were missing Hope. Their hearts were missing a piece of them. Landon and Hope are in love and Josie wouldn't get in the way of that. She'd never take away Hope's happiness for her own angsty emotions. Right now, she just has to learn to move on. She has to get over this ridiculously embarrassingly large crush she has on Hope and find her own epic love. 

Josie coughs, violently, she finds herself struggling to breathe, eyes watering and her heart is breaking into tiny bits. She coughs and coughs, coughing up petals into her palm.

"Josie-." Hope says, concerned, before she can run over to Josie's side, Josie places a hand up, "Josie, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Josie replies, "Probably just a tickle." she coughs again. Coughing and coughing. Her throat searing with pain, it makes her vision blurry.

"You don't look so well, Jo." Hope tells her, "I can take you to see your dad if you want." Josie shakes her head,

"I'm fine, excuse me." She quickly packs her violin back in it's case, folds her music sheet and sets it on the bench and folds her music stand. She quickly brushes past the couple, completely forgetting the Mozart sheets and ignoring Hope calling her name. 

"Josie, wait!" Hope calls, "Your music sheet!" she turns to Landon, eyes furrowed with concern, "You think she's okay?"

"I'm sure she's fine." Landon says as he kisses her cheek. "She probably has a tickle in her throat."

"Still, I better go see if she's okay, and return this music sheet." Hope replies. 

"Babe, relax, you can see her tomorrow." Landon says, "Come on, let's dance."

Hope giggles fondly, forgetting about her worries and nods. 

Josie rushes into her bedroom, kicking the door with her feet and examines what's in her hand. There is a petal, coated in her blood. "What the fuck?" she whispers. She places the petal inside a jar and shoves it underneath her bed. Hoping that she'd find a reasonable explanation as to why she just coughed up a bloody petal. 

* * *

The next day, classes go by the same, Josie feels less anxious and sick about everything. Upon returning to her dorm, she finds herself drifting in and out of sleep. There's a knock on her door.

"Josie, can I talk to you?" says the voice, _shit_ , thinks Josie, _It's Hope._ Anxiously, she opens the door. 

"Hope," Josie says awkwardly, "Hi."

"Hi," Hope smiles, "You forgot your music sheet the other day so I wanted to bring it back." she says, she opens her backpack and takes out a plate wrapped up with cookies. "I also made you some cookies!" she pauses, "Are you feeling okay?"

"Thank you!" Josie smiles. "And yeah, I'm fine. I think I must have just gotten a tickle in my throat."

Hope laughs, and Josie has trouble breathing, Hope's laugh could save the world, "Yeah, that's what Landon said too." she says, "Speaking of Landon, do you want to join us for lunch? I want us to hang out again, We really miss you. I-I miss you, Josie, I am hoping we can be best friends again? I know things have been hard-" Josie's mind goes blank at the mention of Landon. _Landon and I_ , Landon. Hope's boyfriend, Hope's lover, Hope's soulmate. Hope's true love. The boy who Hope's deeply in love with and Hope, the girl Landon is deeply in love with. Her stomach coils uncomfortably and her skin turns into a sickly white pale. 

"-and I hope things are okay between us now Josie, also-" Hope stops when she notices Josie looks ill. "Whoa, Josie, are you okay?" she places a hand on Josie's cheek and Josie feels like she's about to throw up. 

"I'm okay." Josie lies, her voice shaky.

"You don't look so good, Jo. Are you sure?" Hope asks again, this time pressing her hand on Josie's forehead, "And you're burning up."

"I'm okay." Josie says again, "Thanks for the music sheet and the cookies." she hastily shoves the plate back into Hope's hands, "I can't join you for lunch, maybe not for a while, or ever, really, can't,always too busy." she nervously laughs, "Gotta go." she drops the music sheet by Hope's feet 

"Josie wait-" and Josie slams the door shut before she can get another word out.

  
  


Josie runs into the bathroom, her stomach recoiling in the most uncomfortable, unbearable pain she's ever felt in her entire life. She hunches over the toilet and finds herself gagging and gagging, her eyes shut with pain as tears drip through, then she vomits. She disperses, uprooting out a lot of blood and flowers, red roses, to be specific. She vomits it all out until she no longer has that burning pain in her throat. She stares back at the bowl, shaking and trembling violently and vigorously. "What's happening to me." she cries "God, what the fuck is happening to me." . She sits on the floor, her lungs are feeling like someone is stabbing them and her heart feels like it's being slammed down with the all mighty Thor's hammer. She begins to rock back and forth, her eyes are leaking with tears and her body is in so much pain.

_So much fucking pain._

* * *

Josie anxiously combs through every medical and floral book she can find. This doesn't make any damn sense. How the fuck does someone start gutting up flowers? Josie knew that she was at a stage in life where it was those "awkward years," but nobody ever told her it'd involve gutting up roses. 

Still, she finds nothing, it's almost 8pm and she still has found nothing. She is so close to giving up when something catches her eye. A drawing of tussore art work of a woman coughing up petals and bright pink roses next to a cherry blossom tree. Just next to it is the title. 

_The unfortunate disease and affliction of_

_unrequited love: Hanahaki disease._

Josie traces over the words, whispering to herself, "Hanahaki disease?" she says. She mutters something along the lines of, _"This can't be good."_ She continues to read it. 

_The tragic tale of the hanahaki disease is believed to be an ancient lore. A myth of no other. It sets back to before 1400 AD.. A beautiful, powerful witch by the name of Othela was in love with a handsome, powerfully magical man named Evander. Evander's love was not requited back because he cherished the love of another woman who his parents had arranged for him to marry within their village. Because Othela's love was so strong, a flower began to bloom inside of her. A bright pink rose, Evander's favorite flower. The love was unrequited, causing Othela to start painfully coughing up blood and pink roses, almost rendering her ability to breathe. Because the love was unrequited and Evander eventually married the beautiful maiden. Because of a broken heart and the flower overpowering Othela, she eventually died with a pink rose blooming out of her. Her death was inevitable because while her love for Evander was forever, she was just a mere mortal. It is said to only affect those of non fully human essence, such as supernatural creatures and mythical beings. Including angels, demon, and gods/goddess'. **There is no cure.**  
_

"Okay, so, that's it?" Josie says, "no way, there _has to be more._ " she kept reading. 

_There is no known origin to the hanahaki disease. All that has been dated and recorded all throughout history is that this disease only affects those who are not entirely human. This includes the supernatural & the mythical creatures. There is no known cure to the disease as well. Victims are said to have a life span that lasts between one week to up to only 5 months.  
_

"Oh God." Josie groans, grabbing her head. "This isn't good." She checks the time on her wrist watch. "I better head back." As she packs up her items, something catches her eye. It's a black notebook with a drawing of a red rose on the cover. She opens it and reads the first page entry.

_March 8th 1307 BC:_

_Something's very wrong.._

She hastily shoves it into the pile of her stuff and hurries back to her room. 

* * *

The next day, Josie reads the journal that she found.The title page was titled _Hearts wounded due to unrequited love._

_March 8th 1307 BC:_

_Something's very wrong. All I know_

_is every time I'm around my beloved Candice, my heart swells_

_my stomach flutters and I get a burning pain in my throat._

_and then that God awful day happened. March 4th 1307 BC. I started to cough up flowers._

Josie could almost feel this woman's pain deep inside herself. This woman had this mysterious disease. A strange anomaly that on top of literally everything else that's wrong with the mythical and supernatural world, opened a gate to a new level of hell. A hell so deep, Josie swears the angels and Gods are laughing at her. Suddenly the door opens. Josie shoves the book under her pillow. 

"Josie, get up and get into a bathing suit." Lizzie says as she enters. "We're going to Kaleb's lake party and don't try to argue with me. It's been almost 2 weeks. Frodo the clown and Hope are not going to ruin my favorite sister's life."

"Firstly, Hi to you too. Secondly, I'm not being sulky or anything, and lastly, I'm your _only_ sister." Josie argues.

"Well come on, we're going to that party. Who knows, maybe that cute vampire who's always checking you out is there." Lizzie tells her sister.

"What cute vampire?" Josie asks.

"That girl, _Jade_ or something like that." Lizzie replies. 

_Jade._ "Oh!" Josie says, "Her."

"Jo, I can feel your pain you know. I know you're still sad and everything, but wallowing in self pity is not going to get you anywhere." Lizzie reminds her as she changes into a light pink and pastel baby blue bikini. 

"Look, I don't care if they're together anymore. Clearly, Landon fell in love with Hope memoryless and I'm not going to try and break them up." Josie says. "Also do I have to go?" she whines.

"Then get your ass into a bathing suit. I'll meet you downstairs in an hour." And Lizzie leaves. Then she pops her head back in, "And yes." 

* * *

Josie sighs, the last place she wants to be is at a stupid lake party. She doesn't even _like_ swimming, why would she be here in the first place!

"Hey, look at my favorite twins!" Kaleb says as he greets the twins. "Welcome to my lake party."

"Thanks, Kaleb." Josie says. She's not wearing a bathing suit. It took several attempts to run away from Lizzie for her sister to finally accept that Josie is _not_ swimming. 

"Hey, buck up champ." Kaleb says as he hands Josie a drink, "It's Landon's loss. Any guy or gal would be lucky to date you, Josie. You're smokin hot."

"Uhhh... thank you?" Josie says awkwardly. 

"Anytime." He winks before walking away. 

Josie takes a seat on the bench and hums to herself when she feels a soft hand on her shoulder. She startles and looks behind her, "Oh!" She breathes out a sigh of relief. "Hope, it's just you." 

"Yeah," Hope chuckles. "Aren't you going to swim?"

Josie shakes her head, taking a sip of her drink, "Nope, not much of a swimmer. I'm not much of anything, really."

"Josie, stop talking so poorly of yourself." Hope chides. "You are an amazing, sweet, beautiful girl who deserves the world. Anyone would be lucky to have you." then she pauses, "That is if they get past my series of tests." she winks. 

Josie blushes a bit at Hope's words, "Thanks, but I doubt anyone wants to be with me." 

Hope takes a seat next to her, "What? The popular, beautiful Josette Saltzman doesn't have a line of girls and boys just _begging_ to go out with her?" she teases, bumping her side into Josie's playfully.

"No, not really." Josie laughs. _I only want to be with one person._ Thinks Josie.

"Who?" Hope asks. _shit, was that said aloud?_

"Oh," Josie laughs, "It's no one special." _it's you, Hope. I belong with you just like you belong with me...  
_

"Hmm." Hope hums while looking at Josie _was that said aloud again?_ Thinks Josie, as she raises a brow and watches as Josie takes a sip of her drink, "Okay." 

"Hey Ladies." Says a voice, it's Landon. And suddenly, all of Josie's happy feelings are gone. Evaporated into thin air, just like her chances of ever being with Hope. "What's up?"

Hope smiles as she stands up and skips over to Landon, and then kisses his cheek, Josie's stomach recoils uncomfortably. Landon hands her a drink, "Thanks babe." she smiles. 

"What goes on?" Landon asks.

"Excuse me." Josie says anxiously as she gets up and brushes past the couple. She ignores Hope calling her and walks over to Jade, "Hey Jade."

Jade looks over, "Hey Jos!" she smiles, "I'm glad you're here." 

"Me too." She says. "Do you really want to be here though?"

"Nah, Wendy insisted we come to 'try and mingle', but I don't even swim." Jade laughs.

"Yeah, neither do I." Josie laughs, "My sister thinks it's best if I stop sulking in my own self pity after Landon dumped me."

"Lincoln or whatever his name is an idiot, Josie. You're really cute and sweet, anyone would be lucky to date you." Jade tells her.

Josie smiles and blushes a little, "Thank you. Mind if I sit?"

"I thought you'd never ask." Jade smiles. Josie sits down next to her and suddenly, she feels better. _Maybe I just need to move on._ she thinks to herself.

Josie spends the next few hours laughing and joking with Jade. She's really cute and pretty hot, if Josie's being totally honest. Like, crazy hot. But still, she's _Not Hope._


	2. Act I: Scene II: Blood Of A Flame

Josie returns to her room before Lizzie and she feels a lot better. Her phone buzzes. 

_Twinny: Where r u?_

_Josie: I came back to our room._

_Twinny: Really? Well good because Hope and Frodo are being all lovey dovey and_

_it's disgusting._

_Josie: Lizzie, play nice._

_Twinny: I won't play nice with the hobbit that broke my sister's heart._

The mention of Hope and Landon sends Josie into a hysterical fit of tears. She starts shaking and sobbing, falling to the ground and she now finds her throwing up flowers right on the hardwood floor. "Gross." she mutters. 

_Josie:code red_

_Josie: Lizzie, pls answer me,_

_Josie': I threw up flowers._

Moments later, Lizzie storms into their room, "What the hell do you mean you threw up flowers?!"

Josie groans in pain, "The book is under my pillow." 

Lizzie hurriedly grabs the book from under her pillow and flips through it. Then she tosses it back on Josie's bed. "Let me get this straight," she starts walking back and forth. "You've got a flower that's trying to kill you because you harbor unrequited love, and you're in fucking love with fucking Hope Andrea Mikaelson?!" 

Josie cringes at how bad it sounds and gulps, " _Yep_ , pretty much it."

"What the hell?" Lizzie exclaims. "Since when were you in love with Hope?"

"Since forever," Josie confesses. "It started out as a tiny crush, and then I got together with _you know who_ and buried my feelings for Hope in my treasure box of harbored emotions. Then when we broke up and I started to spend more time with her, it came back. I was never really jealous of Hope, I was jealous because I fell in love with her too, just like Landon did and she was in love with Landon. I selfishly wanted Hope for myself." 

"Oh God, seriously." Lizzie scrunches her nose, "What is it about Hope Mikaelson that has everyone falling in love with her? _Including you!_ Even mom had a crush on her dad." 

"That _isn't_ the _point_ here, Lizzie." Josie sighs. 

"You're right, the _point is_ , _you're dying_." Lizzie says. 

"Everything hurts, Lizzie." Josie sighs.

Lizzie groans, pinching the bridge of her nose, "Okay, look." she says, "Maybe you can tell dad and he can help us."

"No," Josie says, "You just _know_ Dad will freak out and he'll call mom." 

"Then maybe we should tell Hope." Lizzie replies. "And good if we tell dad and he freaks out."

"Fine, we'll tell dad, but that's it." Josie argues. "Keep your mouth shut about this to Hope. The last thing I want is her to worry. _Promise me_." 

"Fine." Lizzie replies. 

* * *

The twins don't end up telling Alaric. They try to, but he's so busy worrying about all these new monsters and everything that they fall off track and don't tell him. 

"Josie!" Lizzie groans, "We need to tell him!"

"Do you think he can handle it right now?" Josie argues back, "Look at him." 

"Ugh, you are _so stubborn_ , Josette!" Lizzie groans. "It's like you're seeing death as your only way out!"

"Maybe it is!" Josie yells back angrily. Her yelling stuns Lizzie, then she immediately regrets it. "Lizzie, I-I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean it."

" _Of course_ you did, Josie!" Lizzie snaps back wetly and laughs, "Why wouldn't you mean it?" 

"I don't know what came over me, I'm really sorry." Josie apologizes. 

"Whatever," Lizzie tries to brush it off. "So, what are we going to do about this 'deadly flower' problem you have going on?" 

"We're going to be researching for several days, are you sure you're up for it?" Josie asks.

"Yes, as long as you don't keep any secrets." Lizzie replies, "Promise me you won't die." silence. "Josie! Promise. Me. You. Won't. Die"

Josie sighs, "I promise." 

* * *

_Somewhere else in a hidden temple:_

"That's right Josette." the evil angel says as he rubs his bony chin, "Just come a little bit closer to accepting your death" he smirks, "You won't even know it hit you." 

* * *

The twins spend several days reading through every possible book they can find to find a cure.

"Anything?" Lizzie asks.

"Nope, you?" Josie asks back.

"Nada." Lizzie replies. "We're never going to get this."

"We can't give up now. I'm _literally_ only 16." Josie argues.

"What do we have so far?" Lizzie asks.

Josie looks at her notes.

**_Hanahaki disease._ **

**_1- It only affects non humans, such as mythical creatures and supernatural_ **

**_2- the love is powerful and strong but unrequited, only one sided._ **

**_3- the flower is always depending on the beloved. it always changes._ **

**_4- There is absolutely no cure._ **

"Maybe we should get some help." Lizzie says.

Josie stands up and faces her, "No, the only person who could probably help us is Hope because of her family and we're not telling her."

"Not telling me what?" Says a voice.

Josie startles and spins around. "Hope!" she says, "N-nothing." 

"Josie, whatever it is, I'm sure I can help you." Hope says. She glances at the book. "Medical cures of herbal and floral essence." She reads aloud. "What's going on Jo?" 

"Josie's dying!" Lizzie blurts out and Josie spins around and shoots her a glare.

" _What?"_ Hope asks, eyes furrowed with concern.

"Nothing, don't listen to her." Josie says. "She means _I'm dying_ to read about all these cures!" 

"Josie, I can tell when you're lying to me.." Hope says, "Are you okay? Also, why have you been avoiding me?"

"Josie, I can't do this." Lizzie says. "Hope, what do you know about a-" her mouth gets shut. "JOSIE!" she scolds with a muffled mouth.

"Shut- up." Josie glares, she turns back to face Hope. "Hope, I'm not trying to avoid you on purpose. Also what kind of diseases are caused by flowers?" 

"Flower diseases?" Hope asks, "Josie, I'm getting really worried now. _What is going on?_ " 

"Nothing, I'm just asking." Josie lies. 

"I can tell when you're lying Josie," Hope says, "I'm your best friend." She reminds her " _Please,_ tell me."

"It's fine, Hope." Josie lies again, "Excuse me." she brushes past Hope.

"Jo, wait-" Hope cries. She removes the spell on Lizzie's mouth. " _Talk-Now._ " 

Josie rushes into the bathroom and coughs up bloody petals again. 

Hope sighs, she's incredibly worried about what's going on and she just _knows_ the Saltzman twins are hiding a dark secret involving her best friend. The next few hours she keeps trying to call and text Josie

Hope **_❤️_ ** _: 22 missed calls._

_4 texts:_

_Hope_ **_❤️:_ **Josie, what's going on?

Hope ** _❤️_** _:_ _I know when you're lying to me._

Hope **_❤️_ ** _:Jo, please._

Hope **_❤️_ ** _:Josie._

Josie sighs as she hesitantly texts Hope back:

_Josie: It's nothing_

Hope **_❤️_ ** _:I can tell it's not nothing. Why are you lying?_

_Josie: I don't want you to worry!_

Hope **_❤️_ ** _:I'm your_ _best friend_ _, it's my_ _job_ _to worry._

_Josie: Meet me in the library in an hour._

  
  


* * *

_One hour later;_

Josie's sitting in the library and she's reading about mythical angels. Who, much like mythical Gods and Goddess, harbor a great power. One is known as _The elixir of life._

"Hey, Jo." Hope smiles, "You wanted to meet me?" 

"Yeah," Josie says, "Have a seat." 

So Hope takes a seat next to her, "What's up?" 

"I wanted to apologize for worrying you so badly." Josie sighs, "The truth is, I am avoiding you, but not because you're with Landon, but because it just hurts to be near you." 

"I don't understand, Jo." Hope sighs, "Why does it hurt?"

"A piece of me is still hurting badly, Hope." Josie confesses. "I care about you, but there's so much pain I'm burying inside of me.." 

"Josie.." Hope says softly, "What's going on? What can I do to take that hurt away?"

"Nothing," Josie replies, "Because this hurt is inevitable." 

"What if we start hanging out more without Landon? Boy free, just like we used to." Hope offers. Joise's stomach coils uncomfortably. 

"Hope, you don't have to do that." Josie says softly.

"I want to, Jo. I feel like such a shitty friend." Hope replies as her voice cracks. "Are you really dying?" she whispers. 

Before Josie can answer, she starts to cough up blood again. Right on the floor. She gasps heavily and her breathing.

"Oh my God!" Hope cries, she begins to rub Josie's back, "Why didn't you tell me it was this bad, Jo?"

"I-I need to go. I'm sorry." Josie says as she gets up and runs away. Ignoring Hope's pleas to 'wait' and 'hold on'.


	3. Act I: Scene III Part I: Of Hearts and Heartbreaks.

Days go by since Josie coughed up blood. Hope approaches her one day.

"Hey Jo, do you want to dance with me?" Hope asks.

"Wh-what?" Josie asks, caught off guard and her stomach coiling uncomfortably. 

"Come dance with me." Hope smiles.

"Isn't that Landon's job?" Josie asks curiously.

"Jeez Jo, way to reject me." Hope laughs sarcastically.

"Wait, wait, I'm sorry, of course I'll dance with you." Josie laughs. Hope takes her outside to where there's music being played. The two of them begin to dance.

"You look beautiful today-" Josie blurts out, "But you're always beautiful."

Hope blushes, "Thanks." she smiles.

"I mean it, you're always stunning." Josie tells her. "Like the most beautiful, gorgeous, stunning girl I've ever seen." 

Hope blushes redder, "Jo, stop, you're making me blush." she hides her face in the crook of Josie's neck, making Josie's heart flutter and blush a bit by. Hope's heart flutters once she inhales Josie's sweet scent of vanilla and strawberries. 

"I think it's cute," Josie teases. 

Hope blushes more, "Thanks, I think." 

Josie spins Hope around, "You're welcome."

"What did I do to deserve you?" Hope asks. "I feel like I don't." 

"You do deserve me, It's I who doesn't deserve you." Josie tells her.

"Shut up, Jo, you're talking nonsense." Hope chides. She spins Josie around.

"I don't know about that. Everyone always leaves or makes me a second choice." Josie sighs sadly. "Penelope, My parents could care less about me.." she pauses and bites her lip. "You know how it goes."

"Aw Josie." Hope pouts, "I'm so sorry you've been feeling this way."

"It's okay." Josie replies. "I'm just no one special." She notices Landon. "I have to run." She spins Hope around.

"Josie, wait-" but before she can say more. She finds herself in Landon's arms. 

"Hey beautiful." Landon smiles.

Hope smiles back but a part of her is sad that _Josie_ is so sad. 

Josie runs off into the bathroom and throws up more flowers. She _knows_ Hope wanted to dance with _her_ but she got too hesitant once she saw _Landon_ because she knew what was to happen next.

* * *

Josie walks into the woods when a ball of light starts fluttering around in her face. She waves it off but it still flutters around. She decides to follow it, leading her further into the woods. 

It leads her to a golden tree with a beautiful woman with bright golden wings standing next to it.

"Hello, Josette." The woman smiles, she's got beautiful locks of blonde hair with grey eyes and a thick accent. "I've been expecting you."

"Who are you?" Josie asks curiously. The ball of light lands itself on Josie's finger and turns into a tiny, baby fairy. 

"My name is Eros, Goddess of Love, the one who holds the key to everything about love.." Eros replies. "As well as your spirit guide." 

"Eros?" Josie asks, "I've read about you, I thought you were a-"

Eros chuckles, "I presume you thought I was a man?"

Josie nods, "Yes, actually." She replies.

"That's just one of many things the human kind has gotten wrong about myself and my fellow Gods. As well as my fellow angels." Eros explains. "I am indeed a woman. All of Aphrodite's _Erotes, Gods,_ are women." 

"Angels?" Josie asks.

Eros nods, "Yes, God's messengers."

"I thought you all were myths." Josie confesses awkwardly.

Eros chuckles again, "No, Josette, we are very much real. I am afraid I do not deliver good news though." She says solemnly. "You've been cursed." 

"Cursed?" Josie asks, "Why?" 

"I'm afraid I do not contain the answers you are seeking, Josette." Eros replies. "I believe the answers you seek are held within our library of knowledge." 

"Library of knowledge?" Josie asks, "But I'm still so confused." She bites her lip, "Can you help me?" 

"My Fellow Gods and I do have a cure, but it lies in the hands of Anteros. Goddess of requited love." Eros replies. "You must tell Hope Mikaelson how you feel before the rise of the moon" She explains. "Hope Mikaelson is your soulmate, I can see your love grows deep for her."

"Hope is my _soulmate_?" Josie asks softly. The Goddess nods, then Josie shakes her head, the flower pressing itself against her ribs. "No, I can't. She has a boyfriend." She pauses. "I am not Hope's soulmate. She might be mine, though I'm pretty sure she's Landon, but I am not hers." 

"You must, Josette. Your life depends on it." Eros insists, she pulls out a hologram of a person dying on the ground with red roses blooming out of her, _it's me,_ thinks Josie. . "I'm afraid I can only give you up to ten more days to live. On the tenth night, if the love is not returned or you choose to not take the cure, you will die by the time the moon rises." 

"Ten days? but that's so soon.." she bites her lip, What happens if I take the cure?" Josie asks. "What happens to _me_ & what happens to _Hope._ "

"The cure will inevitably free you from the curse that has been placed upon you. Unfortunately, you will never be able to love again. Your ability to love and fall in love will be no more and Hope Mikaelson will cease to exist in your memory." Eros explains. "If that so happens, Hope will die from a broken heart." 

"I don't want Hope to die from a broken heart, but I don't want to die either!" Josie cries. "What do I do, Eros?"

Eros holds Josette's chin gently. "I'm afraid I do not have the answer you are seeking." She says softly. "The answer lies within your heart." 

"The heart that's bound to be broken by Hope?" Josie asks sadly. 

"I apologize for this unfortunate news Josette. Time is running out. Make your choice soon." Eros says. Then she's gone.

"Wait!-" Josie cries. She falls to the ground and starts throwing up blood and flowers. The flower inside of her beating it's way against her lungs, rendering her helpless. She starts to shake and tremble violently and starts to throw up more blood and red roses, the thorns prickling at her throat. 

_"Josette._ says a whisper. _"Your time can be now if it hurts so much."_

"Who are you?" Josie asks.

_"My name is Darkness. You might know me as the grim reaper."_ Replies the voice. 

"What do you want with me?" Josie asks again.

_"I am here to take away your pain. If you so desire. If you cannot wait ten days."_ The voice replies. Josie starts to sob more and before she knows it. She's asleep. 

* * *

Josie wakes up in her room, Lizzie is anxiously passing back and forth.

"Oh! Josie!" Lizzie says. "Thank Gods you're awake." She tells Josie, "What happened? Rafael said he was out in the woods and he found you. Asleep?? And you looked like you were crying?" 

"I don't wanna talk about it." Josie mummers softly. 

"Don't tell me it wasn't anything." Lizzie argues, "I could feel it." 

"Hope and I danced and it felt a lot worse than it should have." Josie quips. 

"Jo, why do you put yourself through that?" Lizzie asks softly. 

"I love her, Lizzie. You know what it feels don't you?" Josie tells her sister. 

"Yes, of course I do." Lizzie sighs, "But you're dying." 

"I'm trying to figure it out Lizzie, okay? I just need more time." Josie says. 

* * *

The next few days, Josie continues to avoid Hope the best way she can. It only fails when Hope asks her to dance again. There's music playing and Josie is humming to herself, drawing more dresses and costumes for the upcoming dance when she feels a soft hand on her shoulder. _Hope_ . A rush of endorphins run down her spine but they're immediately whisked away when she reminds herself that Hope _will never_ love her back. 

"Whatcha doing?" Hope asks.

"I'm designing more costumes for the dance that's in like 5 days." Josie replies. _5 days._ Josie thinks. _5 days to tell Hope how I feel or die_. "Did you need something?" she asks as she stands up to pack up her items. Hope moves in closer and grabs her hands, "Hope, wha-what are you doing?" 

"Dancing with you, silly." Hope laughs as she guides them out. "Last time we danced you sort of spun me away."

Josie bites her lips and she feels bile rushing up her throat. "S-sorry." she lies, "I had to go somewhere." 

"Well, we can make up for it here and now." Hope smiles. Josie swears her smile is the most beautiful thing she's ever seen, and a piece of her breaks off because one reason that smile is around is because Hope's back in the arms of Landon. "How are you?"

Josie shrugs, "I could be better."

"Why are you avoiding me?" Hope asks.

"I-I'm not." Josie replies.

" _Yes_ you are. You've been avoiding me since we last danced." Hope reminds her. "Does it still hurt to be around me?" 

_more than you know,_ thinks Josie, "Yes." 

"I wish I knew how to take the hurt away from you, Jo." Hope pouts sadly. _be with me, not him_ Josie thinks, and Hope looks at her, _was that aloud again?_ "Isn't there something I can do?"

"I don't know, honestly." Josie lies. "Just give it time, I guess."

"I miss you." Hope sighs, removing one hand and wiping away her tears. "A lot." 

"I'm sorry if I'm hurting you back, Hope." Josie sighs sadly. "I-I just don't know how to explain it."

"Try me." Hope says.

Josie sighs, "Have you ever been around someone and you want to be with them? be their friend? but it also hurts to be near them."

"Not really.." Hope replies.

"That's how I feel about you." Josie explains. "You'll understand soon enough, Hope, I promise." she spins Hope one more time.

"Can you tell me a story?" Hope asks.

"You want me to tell you one while we're dancing?" Josie asks numbly. 

"Yes please." Hope's bright blue eyes pleading. 

"Okay," Josie says, "But I have to warn you, I don't know many stories with a happy ending."

Hope throws her head back and laughs, so carefree and beautiful. A laugh that Josie swears only the Gods and angels could have created, a laugh that gets Josie thinking about Orpheus and Eurydice, a love tragic tale that's one of her favorites, Josie swears if Eurydice was as beautiful as Hope, she can only come to understand why Orpheus would swear to never love again. "Why do you know so many tragic tales?" 

"That's for me to know," Josie smirks, making Hope's cheeks turn a bit red, "And you to find out." 

"Tell me the tale now please." Hope pleads.

"Do you know any Arthurian Legends?" Josie asks. Hope shakes her head, "This is the tale of _Sir Lancelot and Princess Genevieve_." She says, "King Arthur had pledged on marrying Princess Genevieve. Sir Lancelot was one of King Arthur's knights and one of his most trusted men." Josie begins, "Because of his trust in Lancelot, King Arthur sends him to protect Genevieve on the long journey back to the castle. Little does King Arthur know that Genevieve and Lancelot had fallen deeply in love. Due to the fact that Genevieve was to be wed to King Arthur, she kept Lancelot away. Because truly, the two of them were so close to committing adultery. Eventually though, their love was too strong and the pair became secret lovers, now with Genevieve being wed to king Arthur. One night, Sir Agravain and Sir Modred, King Arthur's nephew, led a group of 12 knights into Genevieve's chamber. Where they caught the lovers in their affair. Lancelot escaped, but Genevieve wasn't so lucky. She was condemned and was to be burned for her horrid act of adultery. Lancelot returned several days after escaping to rescue his beloved. The affair placed a strain on the knights of the round table, divided them, and eventually weakened the Kingdom. Lancelot ended his days of life as a hermit, whereas Genevieve became a nun and passed away that way." 

"Wow," Hope says, "That is so tragic."

"Yeah, I know." Josie says with a light chuckle, "But romantic at the same time. Nobody really knows if Genieve wanted to marry King Arthur back." 

"Can you tell me another one?" Hope asks. 

"Sure," Josie smiles, "Anything for you." she clears her throat, "This is the story of _Marc Anthony and Cleopatra._ " she begins, "Marc Anthony and Cleopatra fell in love at love at first sight. Their love was so strong that it caused a rift with the Roman empire. During one of his fights, Marc Anthony was told that Cleopatra was dead. Overwhelmed with the loss of his beloved, Marc took his own life. When Cleopatra learned of his death, she too, took her own life." 

"Wow," Hope says, "That's so tragic." 

"Love is tragic, Hope." Josie tells her. "Love isn't easy. Love is like riding a rollercoaster. It causes you to feel things like no other." 

"Love feels like a mysterious phenomenon." Hope laughs.

* * *

3 days pass by and it's getting closer to Josie's "death day",

"Josie," Hope says, "Come with me."

"Where are you taking me?" Josie asks with a laugh.

"That's a secret, now come on." Hope laughs as she tugs on Josie's arm.

"Okay, okay. I'm coming." Josie laughs.

* * *

Hope leads Josie through the woods where they come upon a wellspring. It's a beautiful sight. There's water with red, white and yellow roses growing.

"This is my wellspring." Hope says to Josie, "I stumbled across it a few years back and would come here when I need some 'Hope' time."

"Wow," Josie gasps.

"What do you think?" Hope asks softly. Arms spread as she basks in the sun's warm glow. An areola glowing around her and a warm blanket wraps it's way around Hope's body and the wind blowing in her hair. And yet, Josie thinks that Hope is the most beautiful person she's ever seen. A divinity crafted at the hands of the Gods and Angels themselves. A beautiful, celestial, ethereal being. So beautiful, surely Aphrodite would be jealous of how beautiful, celestial and divine Hope truly is. 

"I think it's beautiful." Josie replies. "Have you ever thought about taking Landon here?"

"No," Hope says, "And I don't think I ever plan on it."

"How come?" Josie inquires curiously.

"Because a place as special as this should be shared with you." Hope says softly. "You are my best friend." 

"And you're mine." Josie says as she bites her lip.

Hope picks up a thornless red rose and places it in Josie's hair, "Beautiful." she says, Josie blushes _that's all you_ she thinks. "I planted these flowers. They make me feel proud.. I have always adored red roses." _Josie knows this._

"Hope-" Josie tries to say.

"I also got you something, it's not much but I thought of you," Hope holds out a golden bracelet.

"You didn't have to get me anything, Hope." Josie says shakily.

"I wanted to, I've been counting the days and today is the day we truly connected. You're my best friend. You hold a deep place in my heart." Hope tells her. "This can be our secret." she tells Josie, "We can come here and you can tell me stories or read me them, we can play music and dance, or we can just cuddle up against a tree and take naps for hours."

Josie licks her lips, tears spilling, her heart is glowing and erupting with love. She has a tiny, nimble glimpse of hope, hope that maybe Hope loves her back. That maybe, she'd get her secret wish. That maybe, she'd get the girl she's been pining over for years. "Hope.." she says shakily. 

"Sometimes, I wonder what would have happened if I didn't return. If I stayed away. I realized I wouldn't have you." Hope tells Josie.

"Hope-" Josie keeps trying to talk.

"You are special to me, Josie." Hope says, looking at Josie with adoration and love in her eyes, and the flower is _blooming, blooming_ shoving itself against Josie's ribs. "So special." 

"Hope-" Josie says shakily.

"And I hope that because I showed you this place, you know how truly sorry I am for even daring to make you feel like you're not someone important to me," Hope tells her. She walks over and sets a red rose in Josie's hand, covering it with her own. Hope is giving Josie the flower that was going to eventually kill her.

"I'm in love with you." Josie blurts out. She throws her voice at the wind, not looking directly at Hope.

"What?" Hope asks, in shock and she feels like she suddenly can't breathe..

Josie sighs shakily, turning her body to face the beautiful, fiery red haired girl she'd fallen deeply in love with, "I'm hopelessly, irreversibly, inexorably, irrevocably in love with you. Hope Andrea Mikaelson." she says. "I have always been in love with you. Since the day we met, love at first sight, it was like someone struck me with an arrow. I've been in love with you since before I remembered who you were."

"Josie-" Hope says. 

"I'm in love with you, I'm in love with your smile, I'm in love with your laugh, I'm in love with your eyes, God, I'm in love with your eyes.." she pauses, "I'm so in love with you, I accidentally burnt your room down." She laughs a little bit. "I'm in love with how you fight for what's right, I'm in love with how you're so kind to everyone even though they might not be so kind to you. I'm in love with how you roll your eyes at my stories but listen anyways. I'm in love with your little comments and your little gasps and how your eyes light up when I tell you them because you're so intrigued." Josie continues, "I'm so in love with you. I'm so in love with how cute you are when you try to make yourself stay awake so we can talk longer. I'm so in love with your gorgeous, breathtaking laugh that seems to be incredibly contagious."

Shakily, Hope finds herself dropping the golden bracelet by her feet. "Josie-" she bites her lips, "slow down," but Josie _can't_ and she _won't._

"I'm in love with how you radiate so much _positive_ energy when you walk into a room and all eyes are on you because you're so beautiful. I'm in love with how you cuddle up to me and we just lay there and nap for hours and hours." Josie rambles, "You are the _epitome_ of actual _hope_. You bring so much joy into my life and into so many other people's lives. You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen and the most beautiful girl in the world."

"Josie-" Hope says shakily, "Please slow down."

"I'm in love with how you love to dance with me and roll your eyes when I tease you about not dancing with Landon. _I'm so in love with you,_ Hope Andrea Mikaelson. The kind of love so epic, you make me want to do backflips off of the school building. You're the reason I have hope in myself. You are the reason. Hope Mikaelson. I'm in love with how you try to act brave and tough when you're embarrassed by something. I'm so, deeply, hopelessly, helplessly, in love with you." 

"Josie-" Hope sobs loudly, "I'm so, so sorry." 

And within seconds, all the light, love and happiness evaporate from Josie's heart. Fading into thin air. Of course Hope isn't in love with her. And yet, after being taken to this magical, mystical place, Hope saying it could be their secret and Hope looking at Josie with so much fondness in her eyes, like she was someone special, she had a tiny bit of hope. Stupidly, foolishly, Josie had hope. Reality sets in and she's back to feeling hopeless and lonely in her heart.

" _I love you_ ." Josie says again, finally getting all the words she desperately wanted to get out, the flower blooming and blooming, pressing itself against her ribs. "But you don't love me, right?" she asks, taking a step back "At least _not the way you love him._ " 

Hope's sobbing now, "Josie-" she sobs, "I'm so sorry, I didn't know you felt this way. I didn't know.." she says, "I don't know-I can't- You know.." 

"It's okay, Hope." Josie says, "I understand, I wanted to tell you because honestly, I just had to get it all out. As selfish as it sounds, I wanted to tell you. Despite knowing how you feel." Josie tells her.

"Josie-" Hope says, "P-please c-can we talk about this-", she tries to step closer but Josie just steps back further, and then she moves in and kisses Hope, pulling away fast, it hurts too much, it hurts to be near Hope, it hurts so much that Josie doesn't want to hear it, it hurts so much that the flower is pressing it's way harder against her ribs. So she takes one last look at Hope, with sad, heart broken teary eyes and mutters "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that," then she runs. Runs away from her _greatest love_ and her _greatest heartbreak._ Away from a soulmate that truly isn't meant to be. Away from her forever love.

"Don't go Josie, please! Come back!" Hope cries. But Josie keeps running. Further into the woods, ignoring Hope's desperate cries for her to come back. 

* * *

Josie's running and running, tears are streaming down her cheeks that she can barely see anything in front of her. She can hear everyone from up above laughing at her. The Gods. The Angels. The spirits. She falls to the ground and angrily cries out, "Why did you do this to me!" she yells, "Why are you doing this to me!" she cries, "I'm already in so much pain!" she gasps out angrily, " _So much fucking pain!_ " she starts to cough up red roses again, more and more. 

"Josette." Eros says, "I'm so proud of you for telling her how you feel."

"Eros, what kind of spirit guide are you if you can't even help me." Josie sobs, "My heart is broken. I mean that both literally and metaphorically." 

"I have something for you that might be able to help." Eros says as she takes a vial out, "It's from our ambrosia tree. Created by the Goddess of healing." she holds Josie's chin, "Drink this child." She hands a vial to Josie, who rips the lid off and chugs it down, the tingling taste of honey and cinnamon on her tongue. Suddenly, the pain is starting to slow down. 

"Thank you." Josie says shakily.

"It will make the pain easier to handle and will put the flower in a dormant, inert, sleepy state." Eros says as she holds Josie's chin sweetly. 

"Eros, I don't know if I can wait 2 more days." she sobs, "Is there any possible way I can see Anteros now?" she begs.

"I'm afraid not." Eros replies. "I'm so sorry, Josette." 

So Josie sobs, and sobs. Feeling very sleepy and very heartbroken.


	4. Act I: Scene III Part II:  Death Of My Lover

Josie returns to her room and finds Lizzie anxiously waiting there.

"Where the hell have you been and what the hell happened?" Lizzie demands, her voice shaky and hands trembling.

"Nothing." Josie lies.

"Don't lie! It felt like you were dying. I could barely feel you anymore!" Lizzie says, "I became cold and empty, I felt you declining. What-happened." she demands harder.

"I told her." Josie says, "I told Hope how I feel." 

"Oh, Josie.." Lizzie says sympathetically. "I take that it didn't end very well?"

Josie nods with a watery laugh, "I'm such an idiot. Of course she wouldn't love me back." 

Lizzie hugs her and places a kiss on her head, "She's a fool, Josie, she deserves better than Landon." she pauses, "I could beat her up if you want."

Josie laughs, "No, nobody needs to get beat up here, Lizzie." she pauses, "I'm sorry I hurt you, I was in so much pain."

"I mean it, Jo, I'll make her see how stupid she is for breaking my sister's heart." Lizzie says seriously.

"I love you, Lizzie," Josie takes Lizzie's hand into hers, "I don't deserve you."

"Now you listen to me, Josette Saltzman. You deserve all the love in the universe. You are an amazing person, and I'm not just saying this because you're my twin. I'm saying this because I mean it." Lizzie tells her. 

Josie has tears falling down her face that Lizzie protectively wipes away. "Thank you."

"I love you too." Lizzie says. Josie wraps her arms around Lizzie and finds herself crying. "It's okay. Just let it out." 

* * *

Sometimes, love is too painful to handle, and when you're cursed, it feels a lot more painful. 

_1 day left:_

"Josie," says Hope, She sees Josie's about to run, "Wait, please don't run. I-I just want to talk." 

Josie turns around and sees Hope's been crying for days. "Yes?"

"Can we please talk about this?" Hope asks.

"It hurts to be around you." Josie says. 

"Then can I ask one thing of you?" Hope says.

"What's that?" Josie asks.

"Save me a dance." Hope tells her, "Please save me a dance." she pauses, "is that okay?" 

"it's more than okay," Josie whispers softly to herself, "I will." she says. _I will save you a dance and your life and soul._

"And can you promise me something else?" Hope asks.

"What's that?" Josie inquires.

"Don't die on me." Hope begs.

"I can't promise that Hope." Josie replies, "But I promise _I'll try._ " 

* * *

Hope's in her room, trying to write Josie a letter. 

~~_Dear Josie._ ~~

~~_Sweet Josie._ ~~

~~_Dear Josette._ ~~

~~_My dear Josie._ ~~

Hope groans, why is this so hard? At least Josie's saving her a dance. That's a bright side. She crumples up the paper and goes for a run. 

* * *

_Day of the dance:_

Josie enters the ballroom wearing a baby blue dress with a floral pattern and the bracelet Hope gave her along with the talisman, her hair is curled and she's wearing a light floral perfume. She hears music playing and feels a sense of euphoria rush through her veins. 

"Hey," Says a voice, Josie turns around to see Jade wearing a green dress. 

"Jade, hi." she smiles.

"Can we dance?" Jade asks.

Josie nods and they dance to the music. "I'm sorry I haven't spoken to you since the party."

"It's okay, Jos, no need to apologize." Jade smiles, "I'm glad we're dancing."

Josie nods, and she feels bad. She'll miss Jade, and surely if she wasn't dying because of her dying love for Hope, _maybe, just maybe,_ her and Jade could have been a thing. They dance for a few seconds when Jade speaks again.

"I know you're in love with Hope." She says.

"Oh.." Josie replies.

"I don't blame you. _Mikaelson is cute_." Jade says, "Can I ask something?"

"What's that?" Josie asks.

"If you weren't in love with Mikaleson.." she pauses, "Could we have happened?"

"Yes." Josie replies. "I think we might have."

"I have a crush on you." Jade admits. "But I won't get in the way of your love."

"Thank you." Josie smiles.

"Can I kiss you? Just once." Jade asks. "Just so I know how it feels."

Josie nods and the two kiss, electricity flies through Josie's body. It doesn't feel the same as when she and Hope had kissed though. "Thank you." Jade smiles. "Thank you for making my first real dance worthwhile."  
  


"You're welcome." Josie smiles again. She spots Hope. "Excuse me."

She walks over to Hope, who's wearing a red dress. "Evening Madam."

Hope turns around and her cheeks flush a bright red, Josie looks stunning.. "Josie," she says softly, "Hi."

"Hey." Josie smiles back. "May I have this dance milady?" offering her hand out. 

Hope giggles, "Yes you may." she blushes and takes Josie's hand, the two go out to the dance floor. 

"You look beautiful." Josie smiles, so much love and adoration in her eyes. "But you're always beautiful." 

Hope blushes and her heart flutters, "Thank you." she bites her lip, "Jo, about the wellspring-"

"I meant every word." Josie says, "I love you, Hope Mikaelson. I'm in love with you. I will never not be. I don't expect you to love me back because you're in love with Landon." she says, "I will always love you, but you're made for Landon. Two peas in a pod."

"Josie-" Hope says. 

Josie whispers something, "I love you, Hope Mikaelson. I will love you until the day I die. No matter how you'll have me." she says, "I don't want you to blame yourself about anything that happens okay. _always and forever_ , I will love you. I'm always going to be here." she pulls back and places a hand on Hope's heart. "Forever, you're my greatest love." She kisses Hope's cheek.

"Josie-" Before she can get another word out, She's spun into Landon's arms. 

"Hey Miss. Mikaelson." Landon smiles, "You look beautiful."

Josie goes to M.G, "Hey M.G, want to dance?'

"I'd love to." M.G smiles. The two begin to dance.

"I love you, M.G. You're my brother." Josie smiles.

"I love you too, Jo." M.G smiles back. "I love you and Lizzie. You're my girls." 

"Thanks." Josie says, "Promise to cherish Lizzie forever?"

"I will, but where is this coming from?" M.G asks.

"Nothing," Josie lies. "Thanks for being such a great friend." 

Josie lets him go and walks to Lizzie, "I love you Lizzie."

"I love you too, twinny." Lizzie replies, "What's up?"

"Nothing." Josie lies again. "I want you to know I'll always love you." 

"I'll always love you too." Lizzie hugs her and Josie holds back a sob.

Josie lets go and walks to her dad. "Hi daddy,"

"Sweetie, hey, what's up?" He asks.

"I love you and Mom so much." Josie says. 

"We love you too, baby." Alaric replies.

Josie finally walks away, looking back at her family, friends and _Hope..Oh Hope._. 

* * *

Josie walks out of the school, coughing and blood seeping through her dress. She coughs up blood and flowers, running into the woods and finds herself collapsing at the wellspring. 

"Josette." Says a voice.

_Anteros._ "Anteros, you're here." Josie says.

"I am." Anteros replies.

"Why did you curse me?" Josie asks.

"Do you know the origin of the hanahaki disease, Josette?" she asks. 

Josie shakes her head, and Anteros sighs sadly. 

_"Many years ago, there was a beautiful sorceress named Aretha. She was in love with a wizard by the name of Silvanus. Aretha was arranged to wed a powerful warlock named Rufeus. Little did Aretha know that Silvanus returned her affection. Rufeus was suspicious of Silvanus and Aretha. Silvanus was his pupil, consumed with jealousy and being eaten alive by darkness' magic. He placed a curse on Aretha. If her love for Silvanus was real, a rose would bloom out of her when she dies. One night, a group of wizards break into her home and murder her. With a rose blooming out of her mouth. When Silvanus found her body, he was heartbroken. He took his own life. Rufeus found their bodies and saw that the flower had bloomed. Angry, appalled and jealous, disgusted at the love they shared, he stabbed Silvanus and Aretha's bodies together, binding their soul together and placing a curse on their soul. They were each other's twin flame. One soul, two bodies. Cursing them to face the same cycle of life over and over again, falling in love over and over again, facing the same gruesome, painful death."_ She pauses as she pulls out a vial of golden liquid speckled with red petals. "Do you know what that means, Josette?"

Shaking and bleeding, Josie nods. "Hope and I are the reincarnated soul. We are each other's twin flames." she replies.

Anteros shakes sadly, "Yes, you are. I've watched many, many of their twin flame souls fight to reunite with each other but it never happened. " she says, "This is the cure. I created it but many twin flame souls I've watched and have been a spirit guide chose not to take it. In order to save their beloved's life. Their beloved's half of their soul." she says, "The question is, will you take it?" she pauses, "The love they shared was in secrecy and appalled Refeus" 

"I told her how I feel! doesn't that count!?" Josie asks as she cries

"No, unfortunately the love must come from both halves of the soul. In order to be reunited again." Anteros says. "Will you take it?" 

  
  


Josie grabs it and holds it in her hand, before she can reply, she starts to cough up violently, blood and flowers spewing out of her mouth, blood gushing from her mouth. Anteros is gone and Eros appears.

"Eros, I can't do this to Hope." Josie sobs, "I love her so much but it-it hurts." Josie sobs. She coughs and gushes out more blood, seeing the moon is now rising.

"You need to decide, Josette." Eros says with tears dripping down her cheek, holding Josie's chin.

Josie starts to spew out flowers, gushing up blood. The ground shakes.

Then the moon rises and Josie hears the sound of angels crying as her last petal falls. 

_And the world stands still._

* * *

"You look beautiful." Josie smiles, so much love and adoration in her eyes. "But you're always beautiful." _That's all you Josette._ Hope thinks. She wants to say it but she bites back the urge. 

Hope blushes and her heart flutters at how Josie looks at her, nobody has ever looked at her like how Josie does, not even Landon. "Thank you."

"I meant every word." Josie says, "I love you, Hope Mikaelson. I'm in love with you. I will never not be. I don't expect you to love me back because you're in love with Landon." She says, if she's in love with Landon then why does she miss Josie all the time, why does she always get butterflies and giggle like a school girl with a school girl crush?, "I will always love you, but you're made for Landon. Two peas in a pod." Hope loves how selfless Josie is but a piece of her feels horrible. She basically rejected Josie when in reality, she'd squeal with joy, joy that her sweet Josie loves her back. 

"Josie-" Hope says. 

Josie whispers something, "I love you, Hope Mikaelson. I will love you until the day I die. No matter how you'll have me." she says, "I don't want you to blame yourself about anything that happens okay. _always and forever_ , I will love you. I'm always going to be here." she pulls back and places a hand on Hope's heart. "Forever. you're my greatest love" She kisses Hope's cheek, making Hope blush. _And you're my greatest love._

"Josie-" Before she can get another word out, _before she's about to reciprocate_ , She's spun into Landon's arms. 

"Hey Miss. Mikaelson." Landon smiles, "You look beautiful." _Right_ Hope thinks, _Landon_ _,_ _her boyfriend, the boy she loves...right?._ Hope dances with him, but he doesn't have the dreamy eyes Josie has. He doesn't give her butterflies or make her heart do flips. Not like Josie. Josie, the girl with the dreamiest eyes that Hope gets lost in. Josie, the girl Hope's heart flutters around. Josie, the girl who returned everyone's memories. Josie, the girl who makes Hope blush every time they talk, Josie, the girl Hope cherishes. "I saw Josie kissing Jade. You'd think it's about time." he laughs. Hope's stomach twists uncomfortably. Why is she suddenly _so jealous?_ Why is the idea of Josie kissing someone else burning her alive? Why is the idea of Josie kissing another girl breaking her heart? More than when Josie kissed Landon? It's almost as if-

Hope gasps "oh my gosh", she whispers, the revelation is incredible. The realization is incredible. The love she feels is powerful. _She loves Josie the way Josie loves her. She loves Josie the way Josie loves her, she's in love with Josie!. It's Josie, it's always been and will always be, Josie._ Suddenly, she's nervous. Worried that she just drove Josie into Jade's arms. She stops dancing, her eyes scour the room for Josie's dreamy, warm, brown eyes that Hope melts in. She keeps searching but can't find them! and she can't find Jade! Worry rushes into her, she runs off, ignoring Landon's calls. She runs over to Lizzie, who looks apprehensive.

"Where's Josie!" Hope cries, "I-I return her love!"

"I don't know." Lizzie replies, "But I have a bad feeling.." she says, suddenly, Lizzie screams, she falls to the ground, clutching her heart and screams and screams, crying for Josie. "Josie!" she cries, "No, this isn't happening." she cries, "Josie, _NO NO NO!_ " Hope stumbles back, horrified. Alaric runs to her aid, Lizzie looks at Hope, "Find her, Hope," she begs, "Please Hope, Find her!" 

Hope rushes out of the school and runs into the woods, she's running and running, ignoring everyone calling her name. She's running and following the smell of Josie's scent. Strawberries and Vanilla. She smells something else. _Blood._ "Oh My God," she gasps, "No, please no." she runs further, finding herself at the wellspring. There lies Josie. Hunched over and coughing up blood, shaking violently. Blood soaking in her blue dress. And there's red roses blooming out of her mouth. And a woman caressing her cheek. Baby fairies and pixies crying gold and silver tears. Small angels crying as well. 

"Josie!" She cries, she runs over to Josie's aid. "Oh My God, Josie, what do I do? I don't know what's happening. What do I do, oh God." she gets down on the ground and holds Josie close. "It's okay, I'm here." She kisses Josie's temple. "What did you do to her!" Hope growls wetly.

"It's too late, Hope Mikaelson." Eros says softly, "Josette chose to save your half of your soul. She denied the cure."

"My half?" Hope asks, then she gasps. "twin flame."

"Indeed, she chose to deny the cure." Eros says.

"I don't understand.." Hope replies. She rips the vial out of Josie's hand, "is this it?" 

"Yes, but Josette-" Hope growls.

"I don't care!" She growls, "I don't give a fucking shit! She's fucking _**dying** _right now!" she growls louder. "It's okay, Josie, just-just take the cure." She rips the lid off and tries to pour it in Josie's mouth, but Josie won't budge, "What do you mean, 'no', don't be an idiot, Josie, you're dying." Hope argues. Josie places a hand on Hope's cheek, Hope suppresses a sob and kisses it. "I don't care what you're trying to do, Josie! I'm not letting you die! My life isn't at stake here, _yours_ is! Now please don't be so stupid!" she begs. Josie wipes away Hope's tears, eyes dripping with blood and tears, flowers spewing out of her mouth and blood gushes onto Hope's dress, "Please, don't be so fucking stubborn Josie!" Hope sobs. Josie uses her hand to do the sign language of ' **_I-Love-You'-_ ** Hope sobs again, "Let me save you!" she begs. Just then, Josie's eyes close and her hand hits the ground. "Josie- fuck, no." Hope curses, she pours the cure into Josie's mouth, praying to the Gods it works, "C'mon, c'mon,c'mon, c'mon." She whispers, "Work, please work." Once the cure is empty, she tosses it as far away as she can. "Wake up, Josie, Wake up!" she begs, shaking her shoulders, "Josie! Wake up!"

She looks around her to see Eros is now leaving, "Wait-Come back! I don't have any fucking clue what's going on but please! save her!" Hope cries, "I -I return her love, I love her, please save her!" she cries again, she looks at Josie's lifeless body, "I love you, I'm so deeply, hopelessy in love with you, you stupid, stupid idiot." she cries. "Please Josie! Open your eyes." She buries her face in Josie's chest, crying and screaming, just screaming all the love in her heart she has for her beloved _Josette Saltzman._

She hears screams coming from the school. "You promised me, Josie, you promised!" she sobs. She places a kiss on Josie's lips, hoping true love's kiss wakes her up, kissing it over and over again. "Wake up! You're my epic love too!" She cries, "Please- You promised me!" she cries again. 

_And the world fades to black._

* * *

"What happens now?" Eros asks. "The soul has been reunited."

"Yes, indeed, but Josette is dead. It's too late." Anteros replies. "The vial you gave her, the cure. It will turn her into an angel. An immortal angel goddess, half angel, half goddess, full immortal." 

"What does this mean for us?" Eros asks, "For Josette and Hope." 

"It means their halves will need to reunite again." Anteros replies, "It means we're about to witness the grandest love story to ever unfold in the Supernatural world. " she says, "An epic love story."


	5. Act II: Scene I: Wildest Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She said, "Let's get out of this town  
> Drive out of the city away from the crowds"  
> I thought, "Heaven can't help me now"  
> Nothin' lasts forever  
> But this is gonna take me down  
> she's so tall and gorgeous as hell  
> She so bad but she does it so well  
> I can see the end as it begins  
> My one condition is  
> Say you'll remember me  
> Standin' in a nice dress  
> Starin' at the sunset, babe  
> Red lips and rosy cheeks  
> Say you'll see me again  
> Even if it's just in your  
> Wildest dreams, ah, ha  
> Wildest dreams, ah, ha

_ Hope Mikaelson is standing atop a cliff, taking in the sun's warm blanket. When she hears a voice. _

_ "Hope-says the voice, it's a sweet, sweet voice, Hope turns around to see a girl wearing a blue dress. It's hard to see but the girl has the most beautiful brown eyes Hope's ever seen, she's enticed. "Help me,save me, I'm scared and alone. I'm frightened."  _

_ "Who are you?" Hope asks. _

_ "I'm your love." The girl replies. "Help me Hope, please. Don't let him hurt me."  _

_ Hope starts to feel strangely protective, "Who? Who's out to get you?"  _

_ Before the girl can reply, she starts coughing up blood. The ground floods red and she starts throwing up red roses. "Help me Hope, please!" the girl cries. _

_ Hope tries to run over but the Earth starts to rattle. Splitting the ground beneath their feet right in half. "No!" Hope cries. The girl cries as she throws up more roses. The pain in her voice stabs Hope directly in the heart.  _

_ "Help me Hope- Save me!" The girl cries. _

_ "NO-" Hope cries, her arms reaching out for the girl. _

"Hope, wake up!" Says a voice, someone shakes Hope's shoulders, "Hope!". Hope startles awake with a gasp, tears are dripping down her cheeks and her hands are clammy and sweaty. "It's okay, Hope, it was just a dream!" 

Hope looks around her and she notices she's in Lizzie's room. She must've spent the night. "Mystery girl again?" Lizzie asks as she hands Hope a glass of water. 

Hope nods and takes a sip of the water. "Yeah,but I saw her eyes this time. They were brown. She was so beautiful."she says dreamily. 

Lizzie chuckles, "No face and yet you're already whipped." she teases, grinning as a furious bright red blush makes its way up Hope's cheek, "Are you sure you want to spend the last few days of Summer here?"

"I do." Hope nods. "I want to stay here for you and.." she pauses, "and make sure you're really okay." 

"Okay, well I woke you up because my parents want us downstairs., you me and-.." she pauses, "and they want us there now" Lizzie tells her. Hope nods and the two of them head downstairs, before they do though, Hope pulls Lizzie back, "Are you okay, though? You've been having really bad break downs this past summer." 

"I'm okay, really," Lizzie says, "I just feel like something's missing.. you know?" 

Hope nods, "I know what you mean." she replies. The girls head downstairs and into Alaric's office.

"Hope, Lizzie, glad you're here." Alaric smiles, then he pauses, "It's just you two I asked for, right?"

"Yes dad," Lizzie replies, "Why?"

Alaric pauses again, "It's nothing." he tells them as he shakes his head. 

"Alaric, tell the girls the news." Caroline says.

"You tell them Care." Alaric smiles. 

"Tell us what?" Lizzie asks.

"Lizzie.." Caroline smiles then pauses, almost as if she were to say another name, "Hope, I'm staying here in Mystic Falls. For good." 

"That's wonderful Ms. Forbes!" Hope smiles.

"Mom, that's great!!" Lizzie smiles back.

"I know! I think these recruitment missions tired me out." Caroline laughs. 

"Well, welcome back." Hope says as Lizzie runs to hug her mom.

Caroline starts to tear up, "Mom, are you okay?" Lizzie asks.

Caroline clears her throat with a nod and wipes her tears, "I'm fine sweetie. I just have this missing piece in my heart."

"You feel that too, mom?" Lizzie asks. Caroline nods. "Dad, how about you?" she asks Alaric, who nods. 

"Do we all feel this way?" Hope asks, and everyone nods, "Is that possible?"

"We felt something when you jumped into Malivore, sweetie." Caroline tells Hope.

Hope bites her lip, "I know...but who is it?" Her head turns to Alaric's desk with a memora of his late wife.  _ Here lies the beloved Josette Parker. _

_ Josette.  _ The name reads and a laugh fills Hope's mind as well as a flash of the dreamiest brown eyes she's ever seen . She blinks and feels a shiver down her spine. Why was she hearing a sweet laugh? A laugh that tugs on her heart strings. And those eyes. Oh those eyes! if only Hope could meet the person with those eyes and love her forever!! She swears if those eyes looked deeply into hers, she would not be able to control a furious blush from rising to her cheeks. 

"I feel like half of me is missing." Lizzie confesses, "l-like a part of me is dead."

"Oh sweetheart." Caroline says motherly.

* * *

_ Later that night _

_ Hope's back on the cliff and hears a voice again. _

_ "Hope. My love." Says the voice, Hope turns around. "do you know who I am now?" _

_ "No." Hope sobs. "Who are you? Can I know your name? Or see your face?" _

_ "My beloved." The girl says, stroking Hope's cheek. "You know my name already." _

_ "I don't though!" Hope sobs. "Please. Please tell me."  _

_ "I'm afraid I cannot. He is out to harm me." The girl replies. _

_ "Who? Please tell me who's out to get you." Hope begs. "Maybe… maybe I can protect you!!"  _

_ Before the woman can answer, she backs away and starts to cough up bloody roses again. Her eyes are bleeding and the ground floods red again. "Help me Hope!" She cries.  _

_ Hope tries to run but the ground splits apart. Making it nearly impossible for Hope to get to her. So Hope jumps. She jumps and makes it and then tries to comfort the girl but it's too late. A dark figure emerges from the ground. He has a sword. He plunges the sword right into the girl's heart. The sky turns grey and evil laughter fills the air. _

_ "NO-" Hope cries. "Get away from her!!" She yells. She tries to run but there's a protective force field that prevents Hope from getting to this beautiful girl. "Leave her alone!!" She pounds on the force field but it won't let her through. "NOOO!!!"  _

_ "Help me my beloved!" The girl cries _

_ "NO-" Hope cries _

Hope wakes up with a jolt. Her face stained with tears and her heart is beating fast. Her face is red and her hands are clammy and wet. She buries her face in her hands and sobs. "Who are you? Mystery girl." 

* * *

Hope is in Alaric's office with Lizzie and Caroline, explaining her strange dreams again. 

"What do they mean?" Hope asks.

"I don't know." Alaric replies. "Perhaps it's your subconscious trying to remind you of someone."

"Who though!" Hope cries. Lizzie hugs her. 

Alaric gets a call and answers it, "We have a situation."

"What's wrong?" Hope asks, wiping her tears.

"Monster." Alaric replies. 

"Let's go." Says Hope. They gather their supplies and head out. 

* * *

The gang hurry downtown to see a..a..  _ 3 headed dog????  _

"What the hell is that?!" Hope yells.

"It's a 3 headed doggo, Hope." Lizzie bites back sarcastically.

"No shit, Saltzman!" Hope rolls her eyes. "I mean where the _hell_ did it come from?!" 

"That's a Cerberus." Alaric tells them, "It guards the gates to the underworld." 

"Then what the _hell_ is it doing in the living world?" Hope asks.

"I have no idea." Alaric gulps. 

"I think we should run." Caroline says.

"Why?" Hope asks.

"Because it's looking right at us." Caroline replies.

"Shit, run!" Hope yells. They all run, splitting up. Hope runs and finds herself by a wellspring. And near the wellspring is a secret garden. She enters the secret garden to hide. There she sees something. A table. With a.. girl? Wearing a baby blue dress and a flower crown and silky brown hair. Hope walks closer. She tries to move closer but a protective field prevents her from moving closer. "Wow.." Hope mutters, "She's so  _ fucking  _ beautiful." She's so overwhelmed with emotions that she starts to tear up. 

"Excuse me. Who are you?" Hope asks the mysterious girl. "Uh, hello?"

"She can't hear you, love." Says a voice, it makes Hope jump and spin around to come face to face with beautiful brown hair and bright blue eyes and a thick accent "This dear girl is not ready for her time to be given."

"Who..who are you?" Hope asks.

"Why I'm Aphrodite, sweet girl." The woman replies.

"Goddess of Love and Beauty." Hope gasps. 

"Indeed." Aphrodite replies. "This young girl here is not yet ready to show the world her powers and give them her gift."

"Who- who is she?" Hope asks.

"She is half goddess and half angel. She is what we call a demi-god angel." Aphrodite smiles as she goes through the force field and strokes the girls' hair. 

"Get away from her!" Hope growls as her overly protective wolf instincts start kicking in. Widely protective of the beautiful demigod angel.  


"I am merely checking to see if this child of mine is safe." Aphrodite replies with a chuckle. 

"You're her mother?" Hope asks.

"Technically speaking, no, but I value her like no other." Aphrodite tells Hope. "She will do great things, Hope Mikaelson. She will do amazing things. Things not even simple mortals or a powerful tribrid such as yourself, can achieve on their own."

"Why isn't she waking up?" Hope asks. 

"We had to place her under a sleeping spell. Because her half of her soul is not safe." Aphrodite replies. "Her half of the soul rests somewhere here. In Mystic falls." 

"Who is out to hurt her?" Hope asks, now worried for the beautiful girl's safety. "What do you mean half? Like twin flames?" 

"I'm afraid I do not know." Aphrodite replies but also nods. "But heed my warning, Hope Mikaleson. Whatever is out to get this young girl's half of her soul is a darkness that my fellow Gods and I have never seen before." She says. "The oracle speaks it as well. **_One soul, two bodies. When one half lives bright, the other half lives in blight. There's a dangerous curse amongst us and The one has the key. In order for the curse to be undone, a kiss from true love must be given from the one. If the spell does not break, this young woman shall face a cruel and unreasonable fate._** _"_

Hope sees she's about to leave when- "Wait" She calls. "Who is she? What's her name?" 

"Time will tell and she will let you know." Aphrodite tells her. "But when she awakens, she will not remember who she is or what she is, I ask that you keep it a secret, for the darkness out in the world is out to get her for the power she holds." Then she disappears. 

* * *

Hope rushes back when she hears screaming.

"Hope! What's going on?" Alaric asks.

"I-I don't know!" Hope replies. 

The Cerberus starts to chase after Hope so she runs. She runs and runs when suddenly, the blue dressed girl runs out too. She stands protectively in front of Hope. "Get behind me." The girl orders. So Hope does, and she watches, completely _ enamored _ by her beauty and magical powers. The Cerberus runs and stops at the girl's feet. It growls and the mysterious girl starts to speak in Latin, swiftly moving her hands like it comes as a second nature to her  _ "rigescunt indutae"  _ She says. Before Hope's eyes, the Cerberus is frozen. " _ fatiscit ad pieces"  _ the girl yells. Before Hope's eyes again, the frozen Cerberus falls to pieces, crumbling to the ground.

"Hope!" Lizzie cries, she runs to her, "Are you okay?" 

"I'm okay." Hope hugs Lizzie, "That girl, she saved me!" 

"Who, Hope? What girl?" Lizzie asks.

"I did-" Said the girl.

"Who are you?" Hope asks, "We won't hurt you, please, tell us your name."

The girl clears her throat. "My name is Josette Laughlin. But you can call me Josie," the girl replies. "And you are?" she asks, looking directly at Hope. 

Still entranced by this girl, Hope is at a loss for words, instantly flustered , her cheeks flush a furious bright red, "M-my name is Ho- Hope, Hope M-M-Mikaelson." she stutters out, her cheeks burning with embarrassment, she's never been this flustered around anyone before, not even  _ Landon _ made her this flustered. "Th-thank you for saving my life." 

The girl moves closer and places a hand on Hope's cheek, and Hope's cheeks burn more. "You are welcome, Hope Mikaelson." and she smiles. 

"I'm Elizabeth Saltzman, but you can call me Lizzie." Lizzie says.

"Pleased to meet you Lizzie." Josie smiles. "Now if you'll excuse me.." her eyes roll to the back of her head and she faints in Hope's arms.

"Oh fuck." the girls curse. 

"Look at you, Hope, already got the new girl  _ falling _ for you." Lizzie teases.

"Shut up." Hope mutters, her cheeks burning more. 

_ Josette,  _ Hope's heart sings a sweet melody,  _ My sweet Josette. It's you. It's really you! _

* * *

Alaric and Caroline run over to them.

"Lizzie! Hope! Are you okay?" Caroline asks.

"We're fine, mom. This girl saved us." Lizzie replies. "She says her name is Josette, Josie, like-"

"Like your biological mother.." Alaric gapes. 


	6. Act II: Scene II: Where love is great, the littlest doubts are fear

Alaric, Lizzie, Hope and Caroline returned to the school with Hope carrying Josie. They took Josie into Lizzie's room so she would feel in a more private space.

"What is she?" Alaric asks. "You said she did spells towards the Cerberus?" 

"Yes," Hope replies. "I was told she's a demigod angel"

"Wow, no fair!" Lizzie pouts. "I feel something though."

"What do you feel?" Alaric asks.

"I feel this _sensation_ in my heart, dad, like she's _supposed_ to be here." Lizzie says. "I think we should let her stay."

"I-I don't know sweetie," Alaric says, "We don't know what kind of magic she harbors."

"Alaric, She saved my life." Hope argues. "We _need_ someone like her." 

Alaric pinches the bridge of his nose, "I think you're right."

"I am," Hope smiles with a nod. "I saw it, Alaric. She said spells I've never even heard of. She's powerful. I have no idea what else she's capable of but I agree with Lizzie. She's _not dangerous._ If anything, she _protected_ us."

"I agree with the girls, Ric." Caroline says. "Look at her, _she's so innocent_." A part of Caroline wants to wrap the girl up in a blanket and hold her tightly forever. 

"Okay, but what about her parents? Do you think we should send a missing person's search?" Alaric asks.

"I don't think we need to." Hope says, "Something tells me this girl is where she belongs." 

Her eyes shut;

_"Landon or no Landon, you belong here,_

_I want you to stay." Says Josie_

Hope's eyes flutter, and she takes in a deep breath. Why was she having visions or flashes? 

"okay, well, we'll wait for her to wake up." Alaric says

* * *

_A few hours later:_

Josie's eyes flutter open, "Where am I? Who are you?" she asks as she sees Ric, Lizzie, Caroline and Hope.

"It's okay." Hope says soothingly, "We're not going to hurt you. You're safe here." 

"Where am I?" Josie asks.

"You're at a school for naturally gifted, sweetheart." Caroline says motherly . "You're safe here. My name is Caroline"

"I-I don't understand." Josie replies. "Are you saying I'm at Hogwarts?"

Alaric chuckles, "Something like that sweetie, my name is Ric, You're at a school for the supernatural." 

"I'm supernatural?" Josie asks.

"We think so. Do you remember what happened?" Alaric asks fatherly.

"I-I just remember this giant, ugly three headed dog and saving your life." Josie turns her head to Hope, "Hope Mikaelson." 

"You'll be safe here, darling." Caroline says, "We'll protect you." 

"Do you want me to stay?" Josie asks Hope.

"I do, Josie." Hope replies as she holds Josie's hand. 

Josie nods and clears her throat, "My name is Josette, but you can call me Josie." 

"Well, Josie." Ric says, "Would you like to stay?"

Josie nods, "If Hope Mikaelson asks me to stay, then I will." 

"Great, we will just need to find you a room, and since Lizzie's dorm has only a single bed, we'll need to find you one with two." Ric says.

" _She can room with me!_ " Hope blurts out, a little _too fast_ and _sounding_ a little _too desperate._

"Would that be okay with you, Josie?" Ric asks.

"More than okay." Josie smiles as she looks at Hope, who's heart flutters and she blushes a bright red.,.

* * *

The next day, Josie and Hope are going around a tour. Hope's showing Josie around. 

"This is the girls dormitory and the boys dormitory is on the other side." Hope explains. M.G walks over.

"Hey Hope, who's your friend?" M.G asks. 

"This is Josie, she's new." Hope says, "Josie, this is M.G, he's a vampire." 

"Fascinating!" Josie smiles 

M.G smiles, "Well, welcome to Salvatore, Josie, I'm sure you'll fit right in. So what exactly are you? A Witch, A Werewolf or A Vamp?" 

"We aren't so sure yet, but we're trying to figure it out." Hope replies quickly.

"Cool." M.G smiles as he walks away. 

"Josie," Says a voice, "Can I borrow you for a sec?" it's Lizzie.

"Is that okay with you?" Josie asks Hope.

Hope sighs sadly, but nods, "Go head."

Josie follows Lizzie, who passes by Landon. Then Landon walks over to Hope.

"Hey Hope, how are the last few days of summer going for you?" Landon asks awkwardly. Hope broke up with Landon after the death of Josie (not that she remembers that) She felt a part of her missing and it was like all the love she had for Landon was gone. She was in love with him and things were going great, until something vanished from her heart, a fluttery feeling, and suddenly, there were no more butterflies, but not anymore, not the way she used to and definitely not the way he deserves to be loved by someone. 

"Things are okay." Hope replies. "How about you?"

"Things are good. Who's the new girl? She's really cute." Landon comments.

"What's it to you?" Hope quickly growls and glares suspiciously, the wolf in her ready to tear his head off. _Selfishly, she wants Josie all to herself._

"Just asking, geez" Landon chuckles.

"Whatever." Hope huffs as she walks away. _I'm falling in love with you Josie Laughlin._ Thinks Hope. 

* * *

The first day of school rolls around and everyone is enticed by the new girl. 

"What is she?" Says a voice.

"I don't know, but she's really cute." Says another.

Hope growls, shooting the girls a glare.

"I _wouldn'_ t let _Hope Mikaelson_ hear you say that, Jade. I heard she almost ripped Landon's head off for saying the same thing." The first voice replies. 

Hope chuckles to herself, _good_ she thinks, _stay scared. Be terrified of me._

" _Hope Mikaelson doesn't scare me_ ." Jade says. "I am just saying _facts._ The new girl is _hot_ . What is so wrong with that? And besides, since when does _Hope Mikaelson_ own her? She's still single" 

"I'm just saying, Jade. Be careful. If you _cross Hope Mikaelson_ , the _only_ tribrid to _ever exist_ in the _supernatural world_ , I will _not_ help your ass when _she_ kicks it." Says the unknown voice.. 

"Okay, Wendy, I get it. _don't cross Hope Mikaelson._ " Jade says as she rolls her eyes. 

Hope continues walking, she smiles as Alaric and Caroline explain Josie her classes and Caroline shoving a ton of books in Josie's hands.. She is absolutely stunning, and the sunlight's rays aren't helping Hope's bubbling crush that's growing on Josie. 

"Crushing already?" Says a voice. Hope jumps and quickly spins around to see Lizzie smirking at her.

Hope's cheeks flush a bright red. "N-No!" She argues, but the furious blush on her cheeks tell a different story.. 

"Better make your move quick," Lizzie says, " _Everyone_ is talking about how cute the new girl is. I mean _everyone._ The vampires, the witches, the werewolves. Even your ex-hobbit. I mean boyfriend." she pauses, "Nah, I meant hobbit." 

Hope groans, she should have never told Lizzie she's bi. "Josie's her own person. I'm not going to control who she goes out with." 

"So, you don't want to go out with her then." Lizzie comments.

"Okay, I do." Hope says quickly, "Does that make me seem desperate?" 

Lizzie shakes her head, "No." she pauses, "Have you still been having nightmares?"

"Kind of." Hope replies. "They aren't as bad now." 

"How are things with you and her anyway." Lizzie asks. 

Hope blushes, "I can't stop thinking about her. God, I sound like such a fucking creep." 

Lizzie laughs, "No you don't. It's cute you're finally over Hobbit. What happened anyway?"

Hope shrugs; "I just didn't feel the same way. Something happened last school year. One second I loved him and the next I didn't." She explained. "Like something…"

"Vanished right from your heart?" Lizzie asks.

"How'd you know?" Hope asks, shocked at how Lizzie knew.

"Because I felt the same way, Hope. A piece of me still feels like it's missing, but not as badly now." Lizzie replies. "I hate this feeling. Like I'm forgetting something, or someone. I wish I knew what or who it is. It's killing me." Her eyes shut and she has a vision:

_"Lizzie, come on, we have to go." Josie whines_

_"Relax Jo, we have time." Lizzie chuckles."_

"Lizzie," Hope says as Lizzie's' eyes flutter back open, "Are you okay?" 

"I-I'm fine." Lizzie replies. 

"Girls," Says Alaric, "We have a problem."

"Another monster?" Hope asks, and Alaric nods. 

"What is it this time?" Hope asks. 

"I don't know, but it doesn't look too good." Alaric replies.

"Hey guys," Josie says as she walks over, "What's going on?"

"We'll be right back." Hope tells her, "We have to fight a monster."

"Oh, well maybe I can help." Josie replies. 

"It's too dangerous, you're just a kid." Alaric comments, "Hope and Lizzie have done this for years." 

"Look," Josie says, "I don't know who I am or what I am, but a part of me feels like I need to help you out." she continues, "If something happens, you can take me right back."

Hope looks like she's about to argue, fearing for this demigod angels safety, but Alaric speaks, "Okay, fine." he says, "But if anything happens, I'm having Hope take you back, understand?"

"Yes sir." Josie replies. 

* * *

And so Josie tagged along. The team arrives downtown and they spot a giant wolf. 

"That's a Fenrir" Hope says, "It's Norse Mythology." 

"She's right," Josie says. Hope blushes a little, "We need to distract it, send it back to Loki."

"Alright, Hope, Josie, you two do what you can to distract it while Lizzie, Caroline and I find a way to send it back to Loki." Alaric instructs,

The brunette and auburn haired nod and the 5 of them separate. Hope and Josie run and Josie does a fire spell, _"ignis"_ she says, sending a ball of fire towards the Fenrir. The fenrir growls at Josie. 

"Oh fuck." she curses, "Um. I think this is the part where we run screaming in terror." 

"Why do you say that?" Hope gulps.

"Cause it's charging at us, like _right now_." Josie replies. "RUN." 

So they run, behind a building, trembling in fear. Something flashes in Hope's mind

_"You poked yourself." Josie teases._

_Hope is speechless, her cheeks redden a bit as she laughs and moves_

_her hair to cover her blush "Shut up." she says._

_And Josie laughs too. That sweet, sweet_

_laugh as Hope shyly kicks her feet._

"Hope, are you okay?" Josie asks in a whisper, sounding, worried.

"I-I'm fine." Hope replies, _why is she having flashes of Josie? or are they memories_. "Where did it go?"

"It can't see us." Josie whispers, "I used an invisible spell on us. I don't even know how I can do all these spells, I'm a bit freaked out."

"Don't worry," Hope says, boldly grabbing Josie's hand, "We'll figure it out together." 

"I think it can smell us." Josie whispers. She moves her hand in motion. " _pluviam_ " she whispers, it starts raining, soon the sky fills with clouds and Josie grabs Hope's hands and leads them away, the rain distracting the creature. "What do we do?" 

"I don't know much about Norse mythology. Do you?" Hope asks.

Josie shakes her head, "No, I wish I did, because then I'd know how to send it back to wherever the hell it came from." then she gasps. "Hell, that's it!" She runs away from Hope.

"Where are you going!" Hope cries.

"Just trust me!" Josie yells back, "But stay there!" she runs towards the fenrir and whispers something, _"visibilis"_ now she's visible. "Hey! Wolfie!" Josie yells, The fenrir turns it's head, "Come and get me!" she yells, the wolf starts to chase after her, "shit, I hope I'm right about this." She mutters to herself as she starts to run. . _"ignis,"_ she yells, looking back, throwing a ball of fire at it. The wolf whines and continues to chase her. _"portal ad infernum."_ She yells. A portal beneath the fenrir's feet opens and it yelps as it gets sucked into hell. "And that's how you do that." 

Hope runs over to Josie. "Josie! Are you okay? What happened?" she asks, worried.

"I sent it to hell." Josie replies. 

Just then; the ground rumbles. Hope squeals as she grabs onto Josie. "What's happening?" She asks. 

"I think I pissed someone off." Josie gulps. 

Then emerging from the ground, appears a giant red rose. Instantly, Hope gets flashes in her mind, flashes of her _nightmares_ . Josie dying _over_ and _over_ again the _same_ way. By coughing up red roses. With roses blooming and erupting from her mouth as she lays down, dying, again and again and again.. 

"Wow….:, " Josie gasps, "It's beautiful." She starts to walk,, towards it, almost entranced when Hope grabs her wrist..

"D-don't." Hope stutters out, "it-it could be dangerous." 

"Are you okay, Hope?" Josie asks.

Hope bites her lip, "Yeah, just worried the flower could be dangerous." 

Before Josie can reply, a darkness fills the air, and Josie starts to cough. 

"Josie, are you okay?" Hope asks, anxiety rushes through her veins, her heart beating faster and faster. 

"I'm okay," Josie replies. "Something must have tickled my throat."

Hope remembers the oracle that Aphrodite told her. " **_There's a dangerous curse amongst us";_ ** and the words that Aphrodite said when warning Hope about the danger Josie was in, _"Whatever is out to get this young girl's half of her soul is a darkness that my fellow Gods and I have never seen before"_

"Let's get you something to drink." Hope says.

"I got it," Josie replies, she mumbles something, opening and closing her hand, revealing a glass of iced water. Hope watches as Josie drinks it. _She even drinks iced water like an actual angel, like a literal goddess._ Thinks Hope, and she finds herself jealous of a glass. Being touched by Josie's lips. 

Alaric, Caroline and Lizzie come running over. "Girls, are you okay?" Alaric asks.

"Yeah, Josie sent the fenrir to hell, but then _that_ emerged from the ground." Hope said, pointing to the giant rose. 

"That's..-" Alaric trails off, " _Different,_ " 

"Josie sent it to hell?" Lizzie asks, shocked, "I wish I could have seen that."

"It was pretty wild. Ric, how do I have all these powers, what am I?" Josie asks.

"We aren't too sure, sweetie." Alaric lies, "But we know you have _some_ kind of magic. A power that we have _never_ witnessed before." 

* * *

Everyone returns back to school,their day goes on with a breeze. Hope and Josie spend the rest of their day together, that is until Lizzie drags them out to go shopping. Lizzie practically spoils Josie, buying her whatever Josie feels comfortable in and looks good in, which if it were up to Hope, she'd buy anything Josie wanted, she'd even buy her an ice cream parlor if she so desired.. Hope could swear the way those two interact, they're like _twins._ If she's being totally honest, she's almost _relieved_ Lizzie isn't romantically attracted to Josie, the way _everyone_ else in the _entire school_ appears to be, minus the adults and Lizzie ( _because that's gross,_ Hope thinks) . Hope feels that Lizzie out of the picture means she has more of a chance to be with Josie. If Josie was her girlfriend, she'd shower her with all the love in the world. She watches fondly as Josie spins around in a light purple dress.

"What do you think?" Josie asks.

"I think you look _amazing_!" Lizzie squeals, "That's it, it's settled, we're totally buying you that dress. The guys and girls at school are going to go crazy over you."

Hope feels a twinge of jealousy at Lizzie's encouraging words at how Josie will be the star pupil of the school. How everyone will be _enamored_ by Josie's absolute beauty, the way Hope's been since her dreams. 

"Hope, what do you think?" Josie asks as she opens up her arms.

"I think you'll look great in anything-" Hope blurts out, a blush rises to both her and Josie's cheeks and Lizzie can't help but smirk. Hope looks over to Lizzie who mouths. _'you got it bad, Mikaelson.'_ , who earns a glare from Hope. "I-I mean, you look beautiful." 

"Thank you." Josie smiles.

* * *

_Later that night, Hope has a dream, a dream of a woman in her home being murdered by evil wizards, a man finding her body, taking his own life and another man, piercing their soul and hearts together before casting a curse._

* * *

The next morning, Hope excuses herself, rushing to the library. She finds herself scouring through every medical book possible of what could explain her nightmares and what could be causing these strange flashes of Josie dying over and over again. Endlessly, almost like a..a _time loop_ , perhaps. She's about to give up when something catches her eye. It's tussore artwork of a woman coughing up petals and bright pink roses next to a cherry blossom tree. Just next to it is the title:

_The unfortunate disease and affliction of unrequited love: Hanahaki disease._

Hope feels chills run through her spine, a cold chill. It sends flashes through her mind again. Josie, on the ground, coughing up blood and roses as the ground floods with her blood, dying. The same nightmare she's been having since just before school ended. For the past 6 to 7 months, these nightmares have been non stop. 

_"Hanahaki disease?_ " Hope asks herself, "How come I've never heard of this before." she whispers. She desperately tries to read whatever she can find, but there's very little data recorded on it. She wonders why she's never heard of this mysterious, magical disease. Her fingers scan through the words, "It only affects non fully human essences." she whispers, "Josie's not fully human..", she keeps reading. " _There is no cure."_ she feels a cold chill down her spine. She hears noises behind her , she turns around, "Hello?" she says. No one answers. "I must be hearing things." , she turns her attention back to the book. "A disease of unrequited love?" She asks herself, she thinks about Josie for a second and replays the oracle back in her mind, " **_If the spell does not break, this young woman shall face a cruel and unreasonable fate._ ** _"_ Is this it? If Josie isn't reunited with her twin flame, will she end up facing this horrible disease? dying because of a rose blooming inside of her? She closes her eyes and sighs. "Who the hell would not reciprocate Josie's affection!?" she mutters, "She's fucking beautiful! Only an idiot would not do that", Hope's blood boils. If she ever found out that someone rejected Josie, she'd kill them. Suddenly, a tiny ball of light flutters around her. She tries to wave it away but it won't, so Hope decides to follow it. The tiny ball of light leads her to a golden tree with a beautiful woman with golden wings.

"Welcome, Hope Mikaelson." The woman says. "I've been expecting you."

"Who are you?" Hope asks. Suddenly the ball of light turns into a baby fairy on Hope's finger.

"My name is Eros, Goddess of love." Eros replies.

"I thought Eros was a- Hope''s cut off by a laugh.

"I presume you thought I was a man?" Eros asks.

Hope nods. "Yes."

"That's just many things humans have gotten wrong about my fellow Gods and I, I am in fact a woman," Eros replies. "Do you know why I summoned you here?"

"No," Hope replies.

"I understand you've discovered the hanahaki disease." Eros tells her, "Tell me Hope, what do you know about it?"

"Literally _nothing_." Hope says in frustration. "What does this mean? For Josie." 

"I am afraid the answer lies in the library of knowledge." Eros responds. 

Hope's blood is at a boiling point; " _Look_ , Aphrodite told me that if Josie doesn't reunite with the other half of her soul, she will face a cruel and unreasonable fate. What do I have to do to stop it?" Eros smiles, "why are you smiling?"

"Nothing, sweet child, you just simply remind me of another fiery spirit I once helped through this tragic disease." Eros replies. 

"What happened?" Hope asks.

Eros sighs sadly, "Unfortunately, the love was returned too late and the soul was already dead." 

Flashes go through Hope's mind: _She's crying over someone's body, yelling and screaming her love, cursing at the Gods._

She opens her eyes with a gasp and Eros is gone.


	7. Act II: Scene III: Blush Of A Rose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, I just love making Hope a gay mess around Josie :D

Weeks go by and Hope is still anxious as ever, still falling for Josie every second of everyday. Everything about Josie screams perfection in her eyes, but she's still so worried about this strange magical disease that only seems to affect mythical & supernatural creatures. It just doesn't seem to add up to Hope. That's when she decided to call her Aunt Freya.

"Aunt Freya. What do you know about something called the hanahaki disease?" Hope asks anxiously.

"Well hello to you too, dear niece." Freya says as she answers the call.

"Sorry, hi, miss you." Hope sighs.

"I'm just teasing Hope. Now can you repeat your question?" Freya asks.

Hope explained the oracle, the words Aphrodite spoke of, the nightmares she's been having; the strange flashes; the strange visions & the mysterious hanahaki disease she came across. 

"A disease of unrequited love, you say?" Freya asks. "Where a victim blossoms a flower in their lungs and they die and flowers bloom out of them?" 

"Yes. Have you heard of it?" Hope asks anxiously.

"Mmm… no, not actually… " Freya responds.

"Shit-" Hope mutters, "Are you sure?"

"Hope, what's going on?" Freya asks, "Do you need me to come there?"

"No, it's okay. It's just…" Hope pauses and lets out a sigh, "Something happened and I have this awful feeling m-my " _ friend _ " is going to be cursed with this disease and die." 

"Must be a _ pretty special friend _ then, hm?" Freya asks.

"I think I  _ love _ her, Aunt Freya." Hope replies. "I-I know we just met a few weeks ago, but I  _ love _ her." 

"Aw honey." Freya says, "sweetie, why don't you just tell her how you feel?" 

Hope blushes and thanks the Gods she's over the phone and not face to face. "I can't, it feels too soon." 

"What else happens in these visions?" Freya asks. 

"I get flashes and visions of things that have never happened before. It's almost like I knew her before I met her? Is that possible?" Hope asks.

"Hmm… it sounds like your subconscious is trying to push you to remember her." Freya says. 

"But how? I'd remember someone like her, Aunt Freya" Hope says." She's so beautiful, she has the dreamiest eyes, they're like the warmest shade of brown I've ever seen, and her smile literally lights up the room when we're together. She has this laugh that makes angels cry tears of joy." She rambles on dreamily. Her cheeks, reddening. 

"Sometimes, we forget people in strange mysterious ways." Freya explains. "perhaps this girl of yours is someone you knew in your past life." 

Hope blushes again. "Past life? You mean like she is a reincarnation of someone?" 

"Yes. Exactly that." Freya answers." It is either you know her from her past life, or you know her from yours." 

"Wait, you said if I know her from  _ her _ past life. If it were her past life, wouldn't she still be a baby?" Hope asks.

"Not exactly, no. You don't necessarily need to be a baby in order to be a reincarnated soul of another person." Freya explains. 

"I see. Well, thank you for your help Aunt Freya." Hope says.

"Of course sweetie. I love you. Always and Forever." Freya tells her. Something flashes through Hope's mind. 

_ "always and forever _ , I will love you" Josie  whispers. 

"Hope, are you still there?" Freya asks.

"Y-Yeah." Hope replies. "I love you too. Always and Forever." Then she ends the call. 

"Who are you  _ really _ , Josette Laughlin.." 

* * *

_ Temple of the Gods _

"What's going on, Eros?" Himeros asks curiously.

"It appears Hope Mikaelson is getting flashes or rather,  _ memories _ of who Josette once was." Eros tells her sister. 

* * *

Hope walks out of the library and slams right into Josie. She squeaks  _ embarrassingly _ loud.

"Josie!" She squeaks, her cheeks flushing under Josie's gaze. "S-sorry, I- I didn't see you." She stutters out. 

"It's okay." Josie smiles. "I was just looking for you." 

"F-for what?" Hope stutters out, her cheeks now burning with embarrassment.  **_Why do I always embarrass myself around her, God kill me now._ **

"So I can do this." Josie smiles as she pulls Hope in for a hug and hugs her close.

Hope blushes darker, "Wha-what's the hug for??" 

"A little birdy told me you have a  _ massive crush  _ on me." Josie says nonchalantly with a shrug. 

Hope's mouth drops open and her face turns a dark shade of red; blushing profusely. "Wh-what?" She asks, gaping her mouth open like a fish. She feels like she's dying of absolute mortification right now. She was going to  _ kill _ whoever told Josie that.

Josie laughs, "I'm just kidding." She says. "I just like hugging you. You're soft and warm."

Still embarrassed, Hope huffs. "I am  _ not _ soft! I am  _ Hope fucking Mikaelson _ ." 

"Then why do you look like a tomato?" Josie asks.

"I- I'm just tired." Hope lies.

"Your face looks like a tomato when you're tired?" Josie asks with a raised brow. 

"Yes." Hope lied, cringing at how stupid the lie sounds. *

"Okay." Josie shrugs. "So you  _ don't  _ have a crush on me?" 

Hope blushes darker again, her cheeks burning with mortification under Josie's curious but intense gaze.  _ YES _ her mind wants to yell. "Uh I-I don't know." She stutters out.

"Okay-" Josie smiles. "I'll catch you later Hope." She walks away and Hope sighs with relief. Then she groans.

"God, I'm  _ beyond _ embarrassed right now." She grumbles. Then she rushes off to her room and journals. 

_ Today, I ran into Josie and completely humiliated myself. Again. In front of her. She makes me so damn nervous that I stutter when I talk to her, my heart starts to beat out of my chest, my hands get sweaty, my cheeks get red and start burning and I have butterflies in my tummy. I hate this. I have such an embarrassingly huge crush on her, though maybe I'm actually in love with her at this point, that I lose the ability to breathe, think and speak around her, but she'd never like me back. She's so beautiful, and smart. She has those eyes, God, her eyes. I must sound like a total creep when I write about her but her eyes are the warmest, dreamiest color of brown I've ever seen. Anyway, Today I ran into her and squeaked embarrassingly loud, then as always, I stuttered to speak and then she hugged me! She hugged me and I smelt her scent. Strawberries and Vanilla. The scent smelt sort of..familiar, anyways, I asked why she hugged me and she said someone told her I have a crush on her, and I thought I was going to die of humiliation right on the spot, but she laughed and said she was kidding. Then she asked if I don't have a crush on her and I still struggled with my ability to form a proper sentence with words… and well, let's just say it has to be the most embarrassing, humiliating, mortifying interaction I've ever experienced in my whole life.. If I never show my face again, maybe it's for the best.  _

_ ~Hope Mikaelson~ _

Hope bites her lip and sighs, it feels good to journal out your feelings like that. 


End file.
